Harry Potter....
by Sunshineglow
Summary: I can't think of a good title, but it takes place in his fifth year. I got tired to waiting for the fifth book. So anyway, this is my first fan fic and hope everyone likes it and everything. Please r/r and I don't mind some critisism because I really d
1. The Birthday Gifts

Harry potter

A/N-All these characters belong to J.K. Rowling, I'm just using them for my fan fic.

Harry sat in Privet Drive in the smallest bedroom, staring out his window.Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been especially cold since his return to from Hogwarts because of Fred and George's prank on Dudley.Poor Dudley, if he wasn't so greedy he wouldn't have eaten that Ton Tongue candy and he wouldn't be in this whole mess.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and rubbed his throbbing scar.That's what had woken him.The scar throbbed more frequently now that Voldemort was at large.Harry sighed deeply thinking about the events of last year.Voldemort had come back to life and Cedric was dead.Voldemort could now touch him too and he had no weapon really, against him.All these thoughts were quite troubling and Harry didn't like to think of them much, but he couldn't avoid them.They were in his dreams every night waking him.

As he sat contemplating these things Hedwig came into view along with Pig, his friend Ron's owl, and two other owls heavily loaded with packages.They soared through the open window and landed quietly on Harry's bed.Today was Harry's birthday.He had completely forgotten about it and was glad that his friends had not.

After Harry had caught Pig, with some difficulty as he insisted on zooming about the room, he opened Ron's present.Inside was a large bag full of his favorite wizard candies and some new candies he hadn't seen before, along with a large cake no doubt sent by Mrs. Weasley.How Pig had carried it all Harry had no idea.He then opened the letter attached curious about the new candies.

_Oi, Harry!_

_ _

_Thought you might like these to use against Dudley.Fred and George made them special for me and said they send them with their love._ _Mum sent an owl to Dumbledore asking if you could come._Hope the Dursleys aren't too terrible.Oh, and mum hopes you like your cake and wishes you a happy birthday.__

_ _

Ron

_P.S.Sorry about Pig._

Harry smiled, thinking of what the candies might do, then turned to Hedwig and untied her burden.She gave him an affectionate nip and flew to her cage.Harry tore open the message addressed to him in Hermione's handwriting.

Harry-

_ _

Hope you're not getting into too much trouble.I've sent some food in case Dudley is still on that diet and I hope you like your present.Ron said his mum sent Dumbledore and owl.It's better that you stay there for now though.You know who couldn't get to you as easily with the Dursleys.See you in Diagon Alley; I'll be there two weeks before school.Don't let the Dursleys get to you too much.

_ _

Hermione

Harry tore open the package and sure enough, there were the sugar free sweets and a crystal globe.Harry groaned, why would Hermione send him a crystal globe when she knew he hated Divination.Then he saw the piece of paper attached.

Crystal Globe Trotter 

Rub me gently and you'll see

your friends and enemies if you please.

Instructions:Rub globe gently while thinking of the person 

with which you would like to converse.When you wish to end the conversation simply, smack the globe twice.

Harry stared at the cloudy ball in wonder.He rubbed it gently and thought about Hermione.Within a few moments her face appeared.

"I see you got your gift!"

"Wow, this is cool Hermione.Thanks!"

"I sent one to Ron too so we can all talk.You can talk to at least three people at once.Just rub the globe again and think of Ron."

Harry did as Hermione told him and sure enough, Ron appeared too.

"Oi, Harry!Aren't these neat!Faster than owl, I must say, but far less efficient.They need charging after every 2 hours use.Besides, owls are much more reliable.Anyway, Dumbledore sent an owl back and good news, you can come here tomorrow afternoon at around four o'clock."

"Oh that's wonderful Ron!" Hermione chimed in.

Harry sighed with relief he didn't think he'd be able to stand another day with the Dursleys."I'll tell the Dursleys, but Ron don't come by Floo Powder this time.Maybe some other way…"

"Oh, don't worry I'll ask Dad if he can find another way, maybe by muggle transportation."

A noise from down the hall signaled his Aunt and Uncle's stirring.He really didn't want them to wake up now."I better go you two, my aunt and uncle are waking up and I still have more presents to unwrap."

"See you tomorrow Harry," Ron said as he disappeared.

"Bye Harry," said Hermione as Harry saw her smack the globe and disappear.

Harry too smacked it twice and placed it gently on the bed.He then quickly untied the other two packages and the owls went to Hedwig's cage to get a quick drink and then take off again.

One of the envelopes held the usual letter from Hogwarts and a package sent by Hagrid.The package quivered slightly as Harry ripped open the letter.

Harry-

Hope ye aren't getin' in too much trouble.I though ye migh' like this, good fer quiditch.Ye can enchant it to make the players real.Though' it migh' be good to study the plays.Happy Birthday, see ye when school starts.

Hagrid

Harry poked the package testily.What Hagrid thought would be useful was usually quite dangerous.The package quivered and shook.Harry ripped a small hole in it, nothing moved.Harry then ripped it open, inside lay a miniature model of a quidditch field, and the players were playing quidditch all on their own.As he watched, one of the players dived and caught a tiny, miniature snitch and the game began again.Harry was dumbfounded.He could really use this.

After Harry had torn himself from the set he turned to the package Sirus had sent him.He eagerly tore it open.A tiny glowing ball rose from it.

Harry-

If you hold this tiny ball in your hands and shake it, it will instantly put a tiny force field to shield you from certain spells and will instantly contact me of the use.Do not use this lightly, only in times of great need.Please carry it with you at all times.

Sirus

Harry placed the ball inside the pillowcase with his other gifts and shoved everything under the loose floorboard.By that time, Aunt Petunia was screeching through the door to wake up.He stumbled over to his closet and pulled on the huge clothes handed down by Dudley and due to his small size and Dudley's large size the clothes never fit right.He then hurried down to breakfast to tell the Dursleys about the Weasley's invitation to come stay at The Burrow.

As Harry came down the stairs he came in sight of the Dursleys sitting down to their meager breakfast.Dudley was sitting at the far end looking remorsefully at his piece of toast.The diet hadn't done much, he now looked like a half starved elephant.

"Duddy darling, do eat up, Daddy has a surprise for you today," crooned Aunt Petunia.

"Good morning everyone," Harry said cheerfully.All he got in response was a cringe from his Aunt and a grunt from his Uncle who sat reading the lastest issue of the muggle newspaper.Dudley whimpered slightly at the sight of him and clamped his jaws tightly shut while grabbing his large buttocks.Harry hid a smile behind his hand.Dudley had "accidently" eaten one of Fred and George's Ton Tongue candies last year, the thought of Dudley's large tongue still made Harry laugh.Hagrid had also given him a tail Harry's first year of Hogwarts, which explained Dudley's reaction.

As Harry started to eat his half piece of rather burnt toast he debated if he should tell the Dursleys that the Weasleys were coming to pick him up.Harry cleared his throat.Uncle Vernon looked up from his paper, "Yes?"

"Uh, well, the Weasleys, you remember them, the ones who came through the fireplace, are uh, coming to pick me up today at four."

The sound of broken china filled the kitchen, Aunt Petunia had dropped a plate.Uncle Vernon seemed to be contemplating, "What if I don't let you go."

"Then I will let my Godfather know of this and he won't be too happy."

Uncle Vernon paled and said, "Well all right, we'll be gone today at four, you'll just have to wait outside on the doorstep."

Harry let out a sigh of relief and got up to start the dishes.Afterwards he rushed to his room, locked the door and got out his Globe Trotter.He rubbed it gently and thought of Ron.

"Harry!"

"Shhh, listen, when you come pick me up today I'll be waiting outside," Harry said as he glanced nervously at the door.

"Right, I'll tell dad.Thanks!See you soon!"

Harry smacked the globe twice and got right to work on his packing.He dragged his trunk from his closet and packed away all his new gifts, then his books and robes, and finally his wand.He then dragged everything down the stairs and out onto the doorstep.

The Dursleys left at three o'clock that afternoon to go who knows where.As four o'clock rolled around a ministry car pulled into the driveway.Ron hopped out of the car.

"Harry, Harry, guess what!?!Dad's the head of the Ministry of Magic!"


	2. Explanations

A/N:  This has taken me FOREVER!  I KNOW I KNOW!  But it's here now.  So sorry, I had a very big writers block.  I'm already getting bored with this so I don't know if I will finish it.  Whoever would like to take over and write the rest, be my guest.

Harry sat dumbfounded in the Ministry car as Ron explained the situation with the ministry.  

            "Fudge has been getting nervous about the whole Dumbledore situation.  Many of us non-muggles think Dumbledore is strange and makes some funny decisions, but he is a genius.  He also has kept most of us safe throughout our years at Hogwarts.  All Fudge really did was cause trouble and interfere.  Fudge ended up quitting and dad was chosen for the new Minister of Magic.  It was all a blur for us.  We've fixed up the burrow a bit with the extra money, but we loved The Burrow too much to change it all.  My parents promised me new dress robes with the extra money.  Mum is going to take us shopping tomorrow in the alley."

            Harry sat in the soft plushy seats of the car unable to speak at the new news from Ron.  He suddenly thought of all the changes that would be awaiting him at school.  His thoughts turned to Cho.  She was so beautiful, but what had happened?  They hadn't left on a good note.  Cedric had just died and he could still remember the look in her eyes when she looked at him.  So much pain lurked within them.  He didn't ever think something with the two of them would work out very well.

            While still deep in thought they turned into the driveway of The Burrow.  A new sign had been put up and the house seemed to have been straightened up.   The yard was quite a bit neater, and in a far corner of the lawn was a garden with sign post, "Gnomes Garden."  As Harry observed these things Mrs. Weasley burst from the front door.

            "HARRY," she screamed as she enfolded him in a warm hug, "Come in, come in, breakfast is ready.  I daresay you had much to eat at those Dursleys."

            "No, and I'm starving," answered Harry enthusiastically.

            In a few minutes heaping plates of pancakes of ever kind sat before Harry and the rest of the Weasley family as they streamed in.  A familiar red-headed blob came streaking into the kitchen and back out again.  Harry laughed, Ginny would never change.

            After breakfast Ron dragged Harry up to Ron's new enlarged room.  

            "Mum got me new wallpaper."  Ron said as he swung the door open.

            The first thing Harry noticed was the wizards and witches on brooms racing across the walls.  The room was now decorated in a brilliant orange after Ron's team, the Chudley Cannons(A/N that's right isn't it?).

            "Wow Ron, seems like you put the extra money to good use."

            Ron beamed as Harry walked over to the open window.  First thing he saw was a purple colored Ginny racing around the yard after Fred and George screaming something about tainting her body wash.  The twins were practically rolling in laughter.

            Harry chuckled, "Ron check this out!"

            Ron came to the window and laughed, "Looks like Fred and George are working on a new project, Purple Colored Body wash!  That's gonna be a big hit…"

            The two looked at each other and burst out laughing.  Only after their sides hurt so much that laughing wasn't possible did they get up still chuckling.

            "I forgot how it felt to laugh, those Dursleys are almost worse than ever. Though I did get a kick every morning out of Dudley running away whenever I showed him a bag of toffees."

            Ron smiled, "Fred and George can come in handy sometimes."

            Mrs. Weasley suddenly called up, "Ron, Harry, Hermione's here!"

            Harry looked at Ron.  Ron shrugged answering Harry's look.  The two raced downstairs and emerged into the shiny new kitchen.  Hermione was sitting at the table with a cup of tea as Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort her."

            "Hermione, what's wrong?"

            She looked at them with her swollen red eyes, "They took my Mum and Dad…"   


End file.
